Nacido del Infierno
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Condenado a pasar su vida en el infierno, el gobernante del averno le da una oportunidad de vengarse de aquellos que lo condenaron, a cambio de que recupere lo que le robaron hace 22 años. Pero todo ha cambiado durante los años que pasó en la oscuridad y ahora debe salvar a su amor que fue obligado a dejar atrás. Ser el asesino del diablo no puede traer nada bueno ¿o sí?


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**La historia es mía, pero fue inspirada por el trailer de la pelicula Spawn.**

**Disfruten la lectura ^.^**

* * *

Prologo

— ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? —Miré a Koga sujetar la ametralladora contra su hombro, mientras se oían los disparos que el enemigo trataba de hacernos llegar.

—Tratar de que las balas no nos lleguen— dijo Miroku, apuntando con un arma nueve milímetros—. Y si es posible, traer la cabeza del bastardo de James para poder mearle encima —Koga y yo comenzamos a reír al escuchar al "fino caballero".

—Será mejor que callen sus bocas señoritas y vean como trabaja un profesional —les dije a ambos de forma fanfarrona. Comencé a atacar al enemigo con mis armas. A lo lejos escuchaba a Miroku gritar obscenidades a los enemigos y a Koga ocupar la ametralladora con una mano como su fuera Terminator. Miré como desquiciado hacia todos lados buscando al objetivo.

— ¡muchachos! ¡Retirada! —cuando escuchamos a Jinenji dar la orden, supimos que algo iba demasiado mal. Él solo ordenaría la retirada si la fuerza especial no lo hubiera conseguido. Mire hacia la derecha y vi como nuestros hombres iban cayendo poco a poco — ¡Taisho! ¡Mueve el culo, ahora! —me gritó el hombre al ver que solo miraba hacia todos lados, en esos momentos no podía escuchar nada. Ver a mis compañeros caer de esa forma imposibilitaba a mi mente a reaccionar. Jinenji siguió dando órdenes para seguir dirigiendo a los pocos sobre vivientes. Koga hacia lo posible por despejar el camino y darnos la oportunidad de salir ilesos, Miroku disparaba a todo lo que se cruzara por el camino, sabía lo que estaba pensando, él no se iría de ahí sin lograr llevarse a la mayoría de los bastardos. Seguí a mis compañeros haciendo lo mismo que Miroku, no había venido a este lugar alejado de la mano de Dios para nada.

Hace dos años habíamos preparado esta misión, meses y meses de trabajo y planeación, no podían verse desperdiciados, no cuando había dejado todo lo que amaba por server a mi país, no cuando había dejado a mi madre destrozada por el miedo, a mi padre desolado prometiéndole que llegaría con una medalla de honor. No podía darme por vencido, había prometido que acabaría con Onigumo Matsumoto, se lo había prometido a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi pequeña…

Mi dulce y hermosa pequeña.

Cuando llegamos a una bodega ubicada a la salida del lugar, Jinenji dio una orden para que nos detuviéramos. Mandó a dos soldados a verificar que todo estuviera libre. Cuando los soldados levantaron sus pulgares, asegurando con eso que era seguro, salimos de nuestro escondite solo para ver que éramos rodeados.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —se escuchó la voz a lo lejos— pero si son las fuerzas especiales del gobierno…

Todos mis compañeros miraron con rencor al bastardo. Los dos soldados que nos habían dado carta blanca se acercaron a James y sonrieron. Jinenji gruño enfurecido al darse cuenta de todo.

—una trampa —gruño también Koga mirando a Hakudoshi y Ganske con todo el odio del que era capaz. Siempre había sospechado de Hakudoshi, pero Ganske había sido una sorpresa. Él había ayudado en la planeación, ahora me podía dar cuenta que el maldito lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

— ¡tiren sus armas! —dijo el bastardo de Hakudoshi apuntándonos. No hubo otra cosa que hacer que obedecer.

—lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que terminar así —dijo Onigumo con una sonrisa arrogante— diviértanse con ellos muchachos —les dijo a todos sus subordinados con una mirada maniática— pero no dejen a ninguno vivo… —cuando el enemigo se preparaba para cumplir la orden un ruido fuera nos alertó.

—¡Onigumo! —Gritó un tipo con la cara tapada— ¡trajeron más soldados!

—esos miserables…. ¡mátenlos a todos! —cuando escuchamos la balacera de afuera vi que Onigumo se disponía a escapar. Me tire al suelo y tome mi arma disparando hacia el maldito de Onigumo, dándole en el hombro, escuché con satisfacción su grito de dolor. Mis compañeros imitaron mi acción y tomaron sus armas del suelo. La guerra de verdad había empezado.

Corrí a toda velocidad siguiendo a Onigumo. No podía dejarlo escapar.

Escuche como los refuerzos entraron al lugar y comenzaron a acabar con la diferencia que nos suponía el enemigo. No preste atención a nada que no fuera el bastardo que corría para escapar de mí.

—¡Matsumoto! —le grité alcanzándolo. Le di una vuelta por el hombro herido y lance un puñetazo a su cara, al ver que ya no tenía más balas. El hombre cayó hacia atrás por el impacto—. ¡Levántate hijo de puta!

—oh pero que valiente —me dijo con burla, poniéndose de pie con dificultad— ¿vienes a vengar a tu hermanito? ¿eh?

—¡cállate! —grite arrojándome con fuerza contra él para seguir golpeándolo. Onigumo esquivó un golpe y se echo hacia atrás.

—te pareces tanto al marica de Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo es que las fuerzas especiales te dejaron entrar? —Preguntó soltando una risa enferma— ¿quizás porque te lo tomarías personal?

—¡dije que te callaras! —lo tome de la solapa de su traje preparado para soltarle otro golpe cuando sentí un disparo en el costado— que demonios… —sin proponérmelo solté a Onigumo y me toque la herida viendo con estupefacción como salía la sangre. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde salió el disparo y vi a Hakudoshi sonreírme con arrogancia.

—te dije una vez Taisho, que me cobraría tus burlas —sentí el golpe en mi mejilla que hizo que me tambaleara por su fuerza. Otro balazo salió disparado a mi dirección y sentí como me perforaba la espalda haciendo que cayera definitivamente.

—creo que no estabas destinado a vengar a tu querido hermanito, Inuyasha…— solo podía oír la voz de James a lo lejos— no tengas miedo a la muerte, el infierno te espera con los brazos abiertos —Sentí como introdujo algo pequeño dentro de mi traje de batalla negro— y no te preocupes por la chica que te dejó tu hermano… yo la voy a cuidar —sentí una ira tremenda al escuchar sus palabras— será una belleza cuando crezca, ¿no te parece?

—yo creo que sí —dijo la voz de Hakudoshi cerca de mí— sino ¿Por qué crees que esté enfermo la cuida tanto?

—Debería darte vergüenza —dijo Onigumo burlonamente. Metió un dedo dentro de la herida de mi costado y yo me mordí la lengua para no gritar del dolor— te gusta la chiquilla, ¿no es así? Eso es enfermo y depravado…

—no te atrevas a tocarla… —murmure con la boca llena de sangre.

—¿aún te quedan ganas de amenazarme? —Onigumo rió con fuerza— Hakudoshi, arrójale combustible a este niñito…

—será un placer… —escuche la risa de Onigumo alejarse y sentí como era bañado en combustible, el olor era repugnante.

—Kagome…— murmuré a la nada, como si su nombre fuera una plegaria. Trate de abrir mis ojos y solo pude ver a Onigumo y a Hakudoshi a lo lejos riendo— mi niña…

_Flash back_

—_¿tú me amas? —me preguntó la voz de una niña. Sonreí mientras la veía frente a mí. Sentada en aquella mesa de centro del salón de mi apartamento. Me acerqué a ella, dejando mi postura relajada en el sofá, hasta que su cara quedo muy cerca de la mía._

—_te amo —le dije sinceramente. Sabía que era mayor que ella. Trece años eran para tomarse en cuenta. Pero desde la primera vez que había puesto los ojos en esa mirada del color del cielo, había sabido que mi corazón era de ella._

—_¿y vas a estar siempre conmigo? —pregunto acercándose más, hasta que nuestros alientos se mesclaron. _

—_por siempre, Kag —ella me sonrió y se lanzo a mis brazos dándome un beso. Un beso tierno en los labios que me hizo sentir avergonzado._

—_Cuando sea mayor, Inuyasha… —me dijo fijando su vista en la mía— toda yo va a pertenecerte, sin importar lo que diga el resto… vas a ser mío…_

—_ya soy tuyo —le dije afectado por sus palabras. A veces pensaba que mi pequeña tenía más edad de la que representaba. Había momentos en los cuales ella parecía tener el peso del mundo en sus hombros y otras en las cuales era una niña tan inocente— lo seré para siempre…_

—_te amo, Inuyasha —me dijo en un susurro contra mis labios— semper tecum cor meum __**(1)**_

_Fin del flash back_

— ¡quémenlo! —con el último pensamiento de mi pequeño ángel me abandoné a las llamas del fuego que quemaban mi carne.

Mis gritos resonaron en todo el lugar. Sentía el ardor que producían las llamas sobre mi piel.

Dolor.

Calor.

Desesperación.

Miedo.

_Kagome…_

Ella iba a quedar sola.

Iba a estar en peligro.

—Que disfrutes tu estancia en el infierno…— fue lo último que escuché de Onigumo antes que la oscuridad acabara conmigo.

_**Continuara…**_

(1)_ semper tecum cor meum: mi corazón siempre va a estar contigo_


End file.
